Luca Gajah
Luca Gajah, or rather, Luca, is a villainess from Capcom's first and only 3D fighting game Star Gladiator, first appearing on its sequel "Plasma Sword: Nightmare of Bilstein" or Star Gladiator 2 in Japan. Personality Created and currently serving as both, assasin, assistant and fiancee to her creator, Gore Gajah, Luca is an alien girl who loves nothing more than standing by her master's side and will do anything to protect him from those who would harm him. Despite having a kind and cheerful personality, she hides an agressive and sadistic personality inside and is madly in love with Gore. She's also obvlivious to the concepts of life and death and can't tell the rights from wrongs, killing people as if it was a game. How exactly Gore created her still remains a mistery, but it seems he made her to his own image. Being created by a Black magician like Gore, she shares some of Gore's powers and combat prowess, as well as special abilities and such, is an expert on mind tricks, summoning giant meteors, elemental magic, increasing her own size and petrification. She uses a mysterious staff named "Plasma Mace". She's a really powerful mage assasin. Role in Plasma Sword After being born, Gore gave her the command of protecting him form Hayato's group and the Earth Federation, who have been searching for him for a long time, to which she agrees immediately. She was tasked with several assasination missions to keep the others busy until Gore had finally stolen all the knowdelge on Plasma Power from Bilstein. She has three different endings in the game: In her own arcade mode, Omega will not recognize her as a living being, sending her into denial about her existance. Before fighting Bilstein, he reminds her that she's nothing more than a creation. In that moment, Luca's mind will reach the point of breaking, brutally murdering Bilstein's troops after his defeat at her hands. She returns to Gore and tells him that she loves him, several times, before finally piercing him with her staff. She later wonders if he stays quiet out of embarrasment. In Gore's ending, Bilstein orders Gore to kill Luca, but he refuses and retreats to his lab before finally deciding to bring down Bilstein himself. To his surprise, he arrived a little late and Bilstein has been defeated by Hayato. He takes the chance to steal all the knowdelge from what is left of Bilstein's research. Luca will arrive in that moment to tell Gore they should leave, as they're wanted criminals. Gore tells her not to worry, since he already has a plan to escape unnoticed. In the end, both have exiled themselves and gotten married. Gore changed his appearence to ensure nobody would recognize him. Her third ending can be found in Claire's arcade ending. Luca tried to kill Gerelt of Earth Federation, but was defeated by Gerelt's apprentice Claire, a famed swordswoman. Enraged, she tried to kill them both in a suicide explosion, but Claire shielded Gerelt from the blast and died in his hand, leaving Luca's sacrifice to be in vain. Category:Femme Fatale Category:Assassin Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Aliens Category:In love villains Category:Obsessed Category:Dark Magic Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Marvel vs Capcom villains Category:Killjoy Category:Provoker Category:Control Freaks Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil vs evil Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Witches Category:Evil Light Category:Petrifiers Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Spree-Killers Category:Partners in Crime Category:Warmonger Category:Fearmongers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Tragic Villains Category:Delusional Category:Athletic Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Sadomasichists Category:Sadists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Addicts Category:Mercenaries Category:Nihilists Category:Successful Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Villainesses Category:Size-Shifter Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Rogue Villains Category:Bludgeoners Category:One-Shot Villains Category:One-Man Army